Toontown Precure
Toontown Precure is the third fanseries created by Tiffanychan-123. The series is themed around Cartoons, art, painting, and friendship! Plot Toontown Precure Episodes. Roberta Hillenburg a really positive and bubbly girl who loves animation (Mainly Cartoons), unhappily moves from her home in Hawaii, to the Japanese town of Tezukazaki, where she gets a slight bit of cultural shock, but when she starts watching TV after school, a shaggy purple creature called Bosco '''pops out of the TV, he tells her that a mysterious and buff man named '''Keshigomu '''is chasing him and is trying to capture him, but when Keshigomu appears and unleashes an inky monster called a '''Blot '''Bosco gives her a device called the '''Toon Watch and transforms into the warrior known as Cure Animator and defeats the Blot But when she defeats the Blot, Bosco tells her that she needs a few more girls to save the kingdom of Mangakka '''from the forces of '''Koibito and his minions. Characters Pretty Cure * Roberta Hillenburg / Cure Animator - Roberta is a kind hearted, bubbly happy-go-lucky girl from Hawaii who moved to Japan due to her mother's job as an actress, she's a huge fan of animation (Mainly Cartoons.) and likes to make friends, Roberta is also a surprisingly great cook, but can be scared very easily, and is a little bit ditzy. After meeting Bosco, she became Cure Animator, her theme color is pink, she is based on Spongebob Squarepants. * Skye Morag / Cure Sketch '''- Skye is a smart and rich girl who was born in Scotland and was raised there for the first four years of her life, she now lives in Tezukazaki, she is also the heir to the Morag Corporation, a semi successful corporation related to both business and treasures. She is in class 2-T alongside Usagi Baba, she has a good heart despite her short temper at times. She is also surprisingly adventurous, and is very caring when you get to know her. As Cure Sketch she uses the power of water. She is based on Scrooge McDuck. * Jitsuko Bando / '''Cure Paint - Jitsuko is a cocky, determined, boy loving 15 year old, who loves making her hair look "Oh so pretty!", she also likes doing sports and is surprisingly strong, but she is very ditzy, and can be quite full of herself, she is in Class 3-C alongside Beatrice. Jitsuko loves to flirt with boys at Tezukazaki Academy, but they always turn away from her requests to date them, she also seems to wear her sunglasses everywhere, taking them off rarely. As Cure Paint, she uses both her strength and the powers of paint and electricity to attack her enemies. She is based on Johnny Bravo. * Usagi Baba / Cure Looney '''- Usagi is a self-assured girl who is quite the flippant trickster, who not only likes to wear somewhat girly outfits, but has a soft spot for dressing in boyish clothing. Usagi is also surprisingly smart, probably the smartest of her team. she's also in Class 2-T, as well as having a huge love for carrots and other vegetables, and "The Sutekina Revue", a popular all woman's theatre troupe, but she hates conflict as well as being annoyed, despite her nonchalant manner. She also the younger sister of a somewhat famous singer, and tends to have a rocky relationship with him. As Cure Looney, she has the best agility out of the group, despite having no actual element. She is based on Bugs Bunny. '''Items To be Added Locations To be Added Gallery Toon Town Precure (Civillian Forms).png|The Main 5's Casual Wear Toon Town Precure (Tezukazaki Academy).png|The Main 5's School Uniforms Tezukazaki Academy Class 1-N.png|Tezukazaki Academy Class 1-N Toontown Precure.png|The Toontown Precure Category:Tiffanychan123's Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Crossover Series Category:Cartoon Themed Series Category:Toontown Precure